Breaking the Innocent Boy
by caleab.covert
Summary: Sorry this is my first story so pleas be nice. Joker takes a liking to a 'pretty boy' he finds in a mall, takes him home and things change between Harry and Joker. This is a yaoi story. Rated 'M' for a reason.


Breaking the Innocent Boy

Harry was a boy that lived in Gotham city. He was a tall, skinny by with ivory skin and shoulder length brown hair and eyes. At college everyone teased him about him being gay and being a 'pretty boy'. Harry was often beat up because he was gay or to pretty. He kept on smiling and happy. Nothing could get him down. After school he went home to his empty apartment and watched the news. The Joker had again busted out of jail and was on the loose in the city. Harry sighed, "Bet he don't get pushed around. If not for Batman he'd rule the city." Harry wished he could just meet someone that would love him. Harry was about to turn off the TV when the new lady announced, "This just in, the Joker has been spotted in the downtown area. Citizens are advised to stay in your homes and wait till further notice." Harry went to his fridge. Almost completely bare again, Harry sighed. _Guess I got to go to the store again._ Harry got his jacket and keys and went down stairs and walked outside. Night was almost upon the city. Harry hurried down the street; knowing better than to be out after dark. Someone walked in front of him, so Harry cut into an alley way and saw another person cut into the other side of the alley way. Harry stopped and backed up and turned around to see the other person walking towards him. _Shit. I'm cornered. _"Hey Harry. Hmmm, you are looking good tonight." Harry knew that voice. It was one of the bullies at his college. Harry turned and ran into the other person. "Where you going Harry? Don't you want to talk to us?" _Shit._ "Mark, I don't think he don't want to talk to us." Mark grabbed him by his hair. "Aww that's too bad. His pretty little ass ain't going no fucking where." Mark turned him around and was inches away from his face. Harry could smell the beer on his breath. "What's the matter Harry? Don't you like us? Are we not hot enough for you?" Mark grabbed Harry's ass and squeezed it so hard Harry yelled out. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Mark laughed with the other guy. "What's wrong? That not how you like it?" The other guy tore off his jacket and shirt to pinch his nipples hard. "Ow! Stop, leave me alone! Someone help me!" Harry tried to pull away from them but had no luck. Mark punched him in the face. "Shut up fag! All we wanted to do was have a little fun with you. But if you're not going to be nice, we'll just take the fun a little further." They both laughed as they ripped his pants off. Completely naked other than his shoes and socks, Mark pushed him against the wall face first and held one arm as the other guy held the other. "Please just leave me alone!" Mark stuck his finger in Harry's ass. The pain made Harry scream out in pain.

"Yeah, you like that don't you fag?" Harry couldn't do anything but laugh. "You finally got sick of your girlfriends enough to try me out? Sad really." The more he laughed at them the more they just beat him. "Stop fucking laughing faggot!" They kicked, punched, and pushed Harry around till finally Harry just stopped moving. "Oh shit dude. I think we killed him!" The other guy said. "No we didn't the Joker did it." They both ran away and Harry laid there, bloody and beaten. Harry stretched out his hand to crawl to the remains of his clothes when a jacket was laid over top of him. "Please…don't…" An unknown voice hushed him. "Shhh." Arms gently picked him up. Harry moaned and grunted in pain. "It's all right now. Hush and close your eyes." Harry couldn't see anyway. So he closed his eyes, and the man carried him along. "This might hurt a little, but trust me." Harry nodded. A small sting came to his arm. "You'll sleep soon." The man cradled him against his chest. Warm and drowsy Harry picked up his head and kissed the man on the side of the mouth Harry guessed. "Sorry…I tried…for…cheek." The man chuckled for a moment. "Thank… you." Closing his eyes again Harry sank into peaceful and painless sleep. When Harry opened his eyes again he was in a huge room with bright red and blue wall in stripes. An arm was around his waist. _Oh god, was I raped?_ Harry turned his head slightly and saw the Joker's face. Scared stiff Harry removed the Joker's arm and tried to crawl out of bed, as he went to stand a pain in his leg dropped him to the floor. The Joker sat straight up and looked at him as Harry scrambled to corner by the wall.

"Please, don't hurt me, I won't say anything to anyone, just please let me go! I swear I won't say anything ever…" Harry went on but the Joker just sat in front of him. Put a finger over his mouth. "Shhh." That voice. Did he? "You were the one who…?" The Joker nodded. "No, no, no you can't have saved me, you kill and torture; you don't save." The Joker laughed so hard he started crying. "Well then, why are you here? More importantly why are you wearing my jacket, in my house in my bed, alive?" Harry pushed back into the wall as the Joker leaned closer. "If you don't want my help, I'll let the drugs wear off and put you back where I found you." The Joker pulled his jacket off him as Harry fell to the floor wincing as the pain grew. Harry looked at the Joker, he wasn't smiling anymore. He must have offended him. _Shit, say sorry!_ "I'm sorry." The Joker shook his head and threw his jacket back over him. "Here, give me your arm." Harry looked at him. He tried to raise his right arm then winced as the arm felt as if it was about to break. "Sorry." Harry said. The Joker sighed. Picking him completely off the floor and sitting him back on the bed. "You apologize too damn much." Harry looked at him in his bright green eyes. Something was there; Harry didn't know what but something. "Are you going to kill me?" The Joker looked at him and smiled. "Maybe later." Then started laughing. "Then just do it!" Harry pushed the Joker off the bed with his good arm. "Don't drag it out. Just do it!" Harry tried standing but just face planted on the floor. "Please just do it." Harry said crying. The Joker picked him up again and sat him on the bed. "You are one strange kid. Most beg for life, you want death." Harry looked at him furiously.

"Death is a release." Joker stopped smiling at him. "Do you really wish to die?" Harry didn't look away. "If you are going to kill me, get it over with." Joker stood up and flipped over the table in the other corner that Harry didn't even notice. "I save you and you want death! What the fuck! Goddamn it!" Joker broke the table into pieces. "Why did you save me?" Harry asked quietly after the Joker sat down on the very edge of the bed. "Why? Why indeed boy." Joker left the room and some other clown looking wannabes cleaned the room. One brought him food. A tray full of meat and soda. "I'm a vegetarian." The man looked at Harry like 'are you fucking kidding'. Joker walked back in. "Sorry about that. Lost my head there for a minute." Joker started laughing again. "What's wrong?" The clown dude whispered in his ear. "Well then see to it our guest is comfortable you moron!" Joker hit him in the hit with the plate and it shattered to the floor. Joker looked at him, Harry was quietly giggling, behind his hand to cover his smile. "What? You thought that was funny?" Harry nodded. The Joker thought a moment. "Yeah I guess it is. Not everyday you see someone get a plate smashed on their head." The Joker laughed hard for a moment then as the food came in and sat down, Joker picked up a plate and smashed it against the guys head again. This time Harry laughed out loud. Harry's face was turning to burn from laughing so hard. "See? Now was that so hard?" Harry looked at him. "What?" Joker leaned in and stared into his eyes. "To smile." Harry blushed as the Joker zeroed in on his lips. Harry turned his face and the Joker laughed and left. Harry ate quietly and absently.

After eating Harry took a nap and wake up to the sun setting. His balder threatening to burst. "Hello? Someone?" Nothing moved. Struggling Harry picked himself up and moved with the wall and his one good leg. The pain was making him sweat heavily but he moved and opened door after door. He knocked over a glass vase that was empty. "That's kind of pointless." Harry continued on. A man finally caught his arm as he slipped. "What are you doing out of your room?" Harry cried out in pain. "Ow, please switch arms!" The man tightened his grip more and more. "Let go!" A club hit the man in the head and as he fell so did Harry. Another arm caught him and picked him up. "What are you doing out?" Harry's face turned red and tears poured down his face. "Where's your shower?" Joker looked down and saw why he was crying. "I'm so sorry." Joker picked him up and took him down a hall and into a new room and through the door on the right of the room. A big bath tub was there. Joker sat him down in the tub. "I'll get you a towel." Joker turned and went into the bedroom outside the door. "Here." The Joker handed him a towel and a big case. "It's got shampoo and body wash. Left knob is hot, the other cold. Just yell when you're done." He closed the door and Harry took of the Joker's jacket and turned the water on. As the water ran he just cried and cried.

Harry washed up and let the water drain. As the water emptied he pulled the towel over him. "Joker?" A knock came and the Joker came inside. "Well someone had an accident in the hall way so that's the reason I was late." Harry was about to cry again. "Needless to say I rolled a newspaper up and swatted him like a puppy. The mess is cleaned up so I can carry you back if you want to go back to bed." As the Joker brushed his skin. "Ow." Harry said quietly. "Oh my, the goofy gas is gone. Hold on, I'll have you seeing purple kangaroos in a moment." The Joker went out laughing again and Harry heard him yelling. A young woman came in; in a form fitting binkies' top and skirt. She held a needle in her hand. "What is that?" She looked at him. "Just a little morphine." She held out her hand and Harry handed over his. "This won't hurt, I promise." She was right; he didn't feel it go in or out. "Thank you." The woman smiled and left. Joker came back in. "So you feel better?" Harry nodded. Joker picked him up. "Joker?" He looked at him. "Hmm?" Harry was trying to worry.

"What are you going to do with me?" Joker stopped as he got to the room. "Well if you want I will let you go. Personally it doesn't matter to me. I'm not being branded a rapist. So you will be released back to your life. So you can tell how the amazingly handsome and genius Joker spared your life." Harry stared at him. "Really? That's what you want to tell everyone? What about the two guys that actually tried to rape me?" Joker eyes' twinkled. "Leave that to me my dear fellow." Harry grabbed Joker's hand. "I'm sorry for ruining your jacket." Joker twitched and sat next to him. "It wasn't you remember? Now you go to sleep, big day tomorrow. Back to school, if I was your mother I'd be so proud. My big boy getting better after being so unwell." Joker got up and left the room laughing. Harry laughed after him. Joker laughing was contagious. The window in his room shown that the sun was either setting or about to. The light colors of orange and fire lit up the sky. _Why did it matter the Joker if people said he was a rapist? He was a: madman, killer, terrorist, psychotic, homicidal_ _maniac, super villain, criminal genius. Why would it matter if they said rapist?_ Sleep was starting to take him, when he heard the door open and something was laid on top of him. It was warm and comfortable. Harry closed his eyes and a dreamless sleep claimed him.

Harry opened his eyes again and he looked around and he was in his apartment. _Was it all a dream?_ He looked down and he was covered in bruises and his leg and arm were in casts. _No, not a dream. I really was saved by the Joker. The very man that was tried to destroy the city and everyone in it many times over. Why did he save me? _'I'm not being branded a rapist.' _Is that why? Just so he wouldn't be branded a rapist? It don't matter I am alive and in his clutches no more._ Harry sat up and looked over; they were crutches in the corner. Harry grabbed them and lifted himself off the bed. He made it over to the phone and called the police. Within minutes the police were knocking on his door. They took him to the hospital and they took his statement. "The Joker? Let you go? Are you messing with us? The Joker never lets anyone go." The cops stared at him pissed off. "He said he wasn't going to be branded a rapist." The cops looked at each other. "Yeah, well you just rest up and we'll talk later." The cops turned to leave. "Fine don't believe me, I don't care." The nurse took x-rays of his leg and arm. "You'll be fine. Just keep it wrapped up and we'll take it off in a few days." The woman looked back and forth. "You are a very lucky young man." She turned and left. _Well at least someone believes me. _Harry returned to school and Mark was no where to be found.

In crutches no one openly messed with him. So threw spit balls and paper balls at him, but other than that no one did anything. After school, Harry called a taxi to pick him up and take him home. Getting up the stairs was hard but he made it. Unlocking the door again, he stomach rumbled. "SHIT! I am out of food still. Maybe there is something in the fridge. Harry opened it and it was stocked with vegan food and drinks. He walked over to the cabinets and they were full to. "What the hell?" On the phone there was a message. '_Harry, you really need to eat more. Skinny as a toothpick. Have lunch on me. See you soon. J'_. Panic coursed through him. The Joker was watching him and going to come for him again. Harry rushed to the door and another message was on it. _'Calm yourself. I mean you no harm. What kind of man would I be if I killed the man I saved? No, I am going to bring you a present and depending on if you like it or not will determine if I bother you further. Wish you well. J'._ Harry tried to calm down. Joker did have a point, when he killed he killed. Why save him just to kill him later? Well if Joker is going to feed him he was going to enjoy it. Harry got some stuff out of the fridge and eat it silence. _What would Joker eat? Wonder if he eats meat? Why don't I? I mean yeah it's wrong how they kill the animals, but they have been doing it for god knows have many years._ When Harry finished eating he laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He remember the joker mashing a plate on that guys head. _I wonder if it cut his skin._ The image of that guys face all bloody made him laugh. _Huh why is that funny? Yeah it probably hurt but blood is never… well yeah it is. I mean them beating me was funny cause they make fun of me for being gay and they go gay._ Laughing himself to sleep was the best night's sleep he ever had.

Days went on, the doctors cut off the casts, and he had stopped using the crutches. He was walking normally and life as normally flowed. He was back to being bullied at school. One day a guy cornered him in the locker room. "So, I hear you were fucked by the Joker. Can't say I blame him. You are one hot little piece of ass." Harry looked at and laughed. "Are you coming on to me? Aww how sweet, like a cat that gets tried of one and moves onto another." Harry walked passed him laughing. The guy grabbed him and pushed him back on the lockers. "I ain't done with you yet!" His face was blood red. "I think you are though." Kicking straight in between his legs. Harry brought the bigger boy to his knees. Kneeing him right in the face knocked the bigger boy out. Walking away from the locker room, Harry felt different. Stronger, quicker, more himself. The days following more and more people left him alone. One stupid jock didn't get the message though. "Hey fag, where's the Joker to save you now?" Harry stopped in his tracks. His story of the Joker letting him go had made him a laughing stock. Harry turned and smiled. "Probably fucking you in the parking lot on Thursdays. Oh no wait, sorry that's your step brother." The hole hallway went silent. "You…are…so…DEAD!" The boy charged at him and before he got to him, Harry dropped kicked him. The moment the boys face met his foot, the boy dropped to the floor.

"Oh yeah, you forgot something." Harry sat on top of him and punched him in the face. "That's for trying to rape me." He punched him again. "That's for beating me." Again. "And that's for leaving me for dead." Harry got up and left. The college called and kicked Harry out. Police were at his house. He called the boys mother on his cell phone and sent the pictures that the Joker had taken and put on his phone. The charges were dropped and Harry could return if he made a formal apology. Harry went back and as everyone gathered around him. "I'm here to formally apologize for not kicking each and everyone of your ass that have made my life such hell here. So you know what? Fuck each one of you all and I hope the Joker blows your houses up." Harry left without a single glace back. After he walked home and opened the door that was slightly opened and grabbed the bat next to the door. He walked in and looked in the living room. There sat the Joker. His pale skin lit up the room. His green hair shining in the window, his green eyes sparkling. "Well that was a very impressive speech. I'm very proud. Though a lot of their houses are apartments like this one." Joker gestured around and Harry sat the bat down. "How did you…?" Joker held up his hand a few people came into view. "Well one, I know a very impressive lock pick. Two, I've had people watching you and three were you waiting for me? I mean I told you I'd be coming for you and yet you remained."

Harry threw the bat to the side and walked over to the Joker. "I was kind of hoping it was a dream." He whispered in the Joker's ear. Taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. "A dream? Hmmm, I can be a dream, or a nightmare. Which one was it?" Harry went into his room and shut the door. He undressed and slipped on his sweat clothes. He opened the door to see the Joker leaning in the threshold. "Depends, why are you here?" The Joker smiled big. "I think you know why I'm here." Harry pushed him to the side while watching him. "For me? Not the food you stole to feed me or the fact that the whole town thinks I'm a joke? Your joke actually." The Joker closed in on him. "I'm here for your present." Joker nodded to the man and he went around to the hallway closet. He pulled a large wrapped object. From the floor it had to be 5'5 at least. "You ready?" Joker covered Harry's eyes with his hands and pulled him gently to him. "Is it a bowling pin with your face on it?" Joker leaned his head against the back of Harry's. "No, try again." Harry placed his hands on the Joker's hips, pulling him gently to him. "It is a weapon?" The Joker kissed the back of Harry's ear. "Nope, last try." Harry placed his hands on Joker's arms. "Is it a person?" Joker broke out laughing. "Yes, three more tries. Who is it?" Harry turned around. Eyes still closed, "Someone I hate?" Joker kissed his head. "Yes." Licking his lips Harry gently wrapped his arms around Joker's. "The boy I beat the shit out of?" The Joker laughed. "No. I liked your work though. Up close and personal." He kissed Harry's cheek.

"Last try Harry." Harry turned around and placed Joker's hands back over his eyes. "Is it Mark?" The paper ripped off and Joker removed his hands. "Ta-da! Your very own first victim. Do you like it?" Harry didn't ever look at Mark. "I like who got it for me. Everyone get the fuck out of my apartment." Joker smiled bigger. "You heard the man." The few people left and the Joker cupped Harry's chin. "You sure you want to go there. You can never go back." Harry smiled. "I want to go here, there, everywhere. Up, down, turn around, there, then and back again." Joker and Harry laughed. "Well seems I got an apprentice." Harry pushed him on the floor. "Oh no, I'm the master." Joker's eyes widened. "Very well then. What is your first command?" Harry close in to the Joker's ear. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me." The Joker rolled them over and kissed Harry. Harry wrapped his legs around the Joker's waist. As the Joker took off Harry's shirt, a knock came to the door. "Fuck off, I'm busy!" A knock came again and a voice yelled out. "This is the Gotham City police department. Please come to the door, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Growling Harry rolled them over. "You will not leave." Harry walked over to door a swung it open. "Yes, can I help you?" Harry growled out. "Harry, a boy from your school named Mark? He has gone missing and since you are starting to stand up for yourself, we were wondering if you had seen him."

Harry shook his head. "No, you are wondering since a beat the fuck out of that boy in school, if I kicked Mark's ass. And no I haven't seen him since I returned to school a week ago. Now, if there is anything else you want to dance around, please go stick it up your asses. You didn't believe me the first time, so fuck off." Slamming the door in there faces he walked back over to his living room and saw the Joker was gone. "Damn it! Fine I'll jack off in the shower." He turned to the bathroom and hands pulled him into his room. "Thought I said not to move." Harry stared at him. The Joker laughed. "No you said not to leave. I didn't." The joker had his shirt off and even with his bleached skin that did nothing to take away from the hard muscles on his stomach. 8 packed abs and a 'V' body. Lust was consuming him. "Do I look that bad?" Joker asked quietly. "No. You look…amazing." A smile creped on his face. "Well what are you waiting for?" Joker gestured to his lap. Harry dove at him. They play wrestled for a minute. Joker ended up on top. "Joker. Why did you really save me that day?" Joker stared at him. "Because even as you were in such pain you laughed. It called to me. I was hiding on top of the roof when I heard you calling for help I looked down to watch, then you laughed. I wanted to know why so I climbed down and jumped on the other roof to watch and hear you better. They beat you and you kept on laughing. Finally I thought they killed you when they said I'd be blamed for it. But you reached your hand out. I admired that strength, and so I took you." Harry stared into those eyes. "Why do you want me?" Joker sat up bring Harry with him to push against the headboard. "Because even as shy as you were, I could tell you were strong. Not to mention brave, and damn tempting to. Your hot little body clung to me those two nights I had you."

Harry hung his head. "Why did you come back?" Joker smiled wide then. "To be honest I wasn't. The day you started fighting back I had called off my goons. Then you fought back. You kicked his ass, and from the report my guy gave, you had the bloodlust. So I came to see if you would be mine. I was worried when you walked in with the bat, but you are finally being true to yourself. You want to fuck people up. You want to be mine, you want me." Harry pulled his face to his. Kissing softly for a moment. "I want it all." Joker pulled down his sweat pants off. Nude again Harry unbuttoned Joker's pants. Joker grabbed his hands holding them. "It's not to late to back out before it's to late." Harry finished unbuttoning them and pulled them down. Joker's dick sprang free and was just as pale as his skin. "I'm starting to wonder if your jizz will be green." Joker and him laughed hard. "Let's find out." A knock on the door came again. "Joker?" Joker stared at the door to. "What?" Reaching in his pants and searching for it. "Where's your knife?" He stayed Harry's hands. "I didn't bring it." Harry got up and put on a towel. He opened the door and there was the cops again. "What the fuck do you want? Go away?!" The cops stopped the door from slamming. "Some of the neighbors said that they have seen the Joker lurking around the grounds, we ask that you come with us for your safety." Harry had an idea. "Please come in. As you can see I was about to get into the shower. So if one of you can please check the bathroom for me and the other check my bedroom I would really relax a little." Both of them nodded Harry grabbed the bat and followed him to the bathroom. A yell came from the bedroom and the other ran to help only to find the fat end of the baseball bat against his head.

Joker came out looking like a deranged god. Half hard and solid muscle. That pale white skin and his green hair and eyes, with those red rose lips. "Well I'd say take two, but perhaps we should go somewhere a little private." The Joker smiled. "Well maybe lunch break then back to the movie?" We laughed. "Will be being coming back here?" Joker shook his head no. "Can we burn it to the ground?" Joker looked at me with surprise. "Yeah I can be just a ruthless as you." Joker blew out the lights on the oven and turned the gas on. Turn off the power off. Joker ripped out the wires and picked him up in one arm and lit a candle with the other. They jumped out the window and landed on the ground after sliding down on the drainpipe. Joker put a hat and mask on. Harry was carried on his shoulder. "If you drop me Joker." Harry threatened. He laughed, "What will you do?" Harry grabbed his ear and as they fell back Harry did a flip and landed on his feet as the Joker landed on his ass. "Ow." Harry wrapped his arms around the Joker's chest from behind him. "Wait for it." Just moments after that the apartments exploded. "Now I can never go back. Come on, get your ass up and let's go." Joker twirled them around and had Harry pushed against the wall. Cops went rushing by, with fire department and ambulances. "Well my little criminal, there are a few rules: 1 don't embarrass me, 2 do not call me out, and 3." Joker leaned in close. "I am master." Harry ducked out between his legs. "We shall see." Catching his hand, Harry whipped him around a corner as the police shattered around on foot creating a perimeter.

"You were saying?" Harry got up and walked away, with Joker following him. "Where are you going?" Harry turned around. "There is something I've always wanted to do." Joker followed him as they walked along without talking. After an hour of walking and nothing said. "Where are you taking me?" The Joker wasn't used to doing something he nothing about. "Calm yourself Joker, we are here." In front of the was a megamall that opened up six months ago and not once has he been in there because every time he tried he was always thrown out for one reason or another. "This is the place I want to burn to the ground. _I_ want to burn it down. You will advise but not help." Joker looked at him. "Do you want to do this at night or during the day?" Harry smiled at Joker. "You will be rewarded Joker. I mean _rewarded!_" Harry narrowed his eyes at Joker then looked down as he saw Joker's dick twitching is his pants. "You are as mental as me." Joker leaned in as Harry ducked in between his legs. "Later love." Joker laughed and grabbed a hold of him. "You are just begging for it." Harry leaned into Joker. "Never said I wasn't, but right now I'm sealing the deal." Joker grinded his dick into Harry ass through his jeans. Harry moaned lightly, "Joker, not fair." The joker laughed quietly in his ear. The Joker was throbbing hard. "You get me worked up when you get all violent and crazy." Harry was getting crazy. The feeling of being wild and doing whatever he wanted was incredible. "Well let's do this so I can get you alone."

The Joker and Harry went into the megamall and looked around. "Do you want explosives, accelerants, or what?" Joker held him from behind. "Hmm, which would you choose?" Joker bumped him sensually. "Well depends on if you want them to suffer or large amounts of slaughtered?" Harry looked around at the people here. A lot of people glared and laughed and pointed at him. "I want them to suffer." Joker tightened his grip. "Accelerants. I want them to suffer!" Joker pulled a roll of hundreds from his pockets. "Okay there is a gas station a block away from here. You go buy some gas cans and I'll go get the gas. You can buy lighter fluid and any other little toys to burn this place down." Joker kissed his forehead. "We'll meet at the closed down shoe store." Joker nodded and left, as he walked away. A part of him didn't want him to go, but the other part wanted to make the Joker proud of him. Harry went to the stores around the mall and bought lighter fluid, various cooking oils, a few cans of paint and some matches.

Harry went to the closed down shoe store and waited. Harry waited and waited and waited. The mall was close to closing and the Joker was no where to be found. Harry sat down and felt the crushing sting of abandonment. Harry let a tear escape his eye. Harry stood up and went to leave. A hand caught his shoulder and pulled him close. Harry looked around and the Joker winked at him. Harry hugged him tight. "I thought you left me here." The Joker pulled him close, "Never, but it did take a while for security to slake enough to get this amount of gas here. It's down in the boiler room." Harry never wanted to let go. "Well I see you got a lot of fun little toys to play with. Now tonight we'll spread it around and we'll set it ablaze after opening." Joker was really going to help me kill so many people just so he'd be like him. "Joker, I can let you how much it means to me that your helping me do this." The Joker took his hand and led him to the boiler room. "We'll stay here until dark, I'll sneak up to the security room and kill the guards, and you'll have all the time to set your plan in motion." They were all alone and they had all the time to explore each other. "Joker." Joker looked at him with those piercing green eyes. "What Harry?" Harry got up and walked over to the Joker.

Harry touched the Joker's face. Smooth and slightly rugged. "We are alone now, and we have a couple of hours before we can burn this place to the fucking ground." Harry rubbed on Joker's chest; Joker cupped his chin and pulled his chin up to look up at him. "Yes we are; how do you suppose we occupy the time till we put your plan in motion?" He said moving closer and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Well I could kill someone." Harry teased. "Hmm, that would get the blood pumping." The Joker teased back. The Joker leaned in and kissed him. His tongue probed the seams of his mouth. Sighing Harry opened his mouth and the Joker took complete control. Moaning Harry pulled Joker down with him. Joker pulled off Harry's shirt and rubbed his ribs. "Are you ready for this? I'll be breaking the innocent boy. I kinda like that sound." Harry took off the Joker's shirt. The flexing muscles gleamed in the light of the boiler. "You can have what's left of my innocent's. I don't care; I just want to stay with you." Joker pulled him to his chest. "You can stay with me." Harry felt the heartbeat of Joker. Joker pushed him back gently, and licked his neck. Moaning Harry pulled him closer, he wrapped his legs around Joker's waist.

Harry was caressed and bent into Joker's hands. "Joker stop teasing me and take the rest of my clothes off." The Joker laughed. "I'm the master not you Harry." Harry looked at him. "Want to bet?" Harry rolled them over and stared at Joker. "Yes." Joker grabbed Harry's ass and sat up. Moaning Harry let himself be pushed into Joker's chest. Rubbing his ass the Joker laughed. "Who's the master?" Harry wouldn't give in. "Me." Joker rubbed Harry's hard cock through his jeans. "Who?" Gasping Harry submitted. "You." Joker laughed. "Bet you hot ass I am." Joker laughed as he unzipped his pants. Harry stood up pulled the Joker with him. Pulled down his pants Joker smiled wide. "Hmmm, I'm going to enjoy breaking you in." Harry unbuttoned the Joker's pants. "I think you'll be fun to play with." Talking echoed in the boiler room. "Goddamn it, will I ever get to have sex with you?" The Joker laughed quietly. "Shhh, I think I hear your first victim approaching. Here is a knife, I'll be watching." Joker pulled duct tape for his bag and tied Harry up. "Be a good boy." Joker said as he walked away. Two guards came into view and yelled out. "Who's there?" Harry yelled out muffled from the tape. "Good god are you okay?" The guards took his mouth tape off. "His here. Joker's here." Harry whispered quietly. One of the guards took off to search around. The other guard untied him and give him his jacket. "Come on, we'll keep you safe." Hiding the knife under his legs Harry pointed, "What's that?!" The guard looked away for a moment and Harry stuck the knife in the pocket of the jacket. "What?" Harry looked again. "Nothing. Come on." Standing up the guard started to lead him away. Harry grabbed the knife from the pocket and stabbed the guard in the back of his throat.

Gurgling sounds came from the guard as he fell to the floor dead. Looking back the Joker was standing there, leaning against the wall. He clapped a few times. "Well done, well done. How do you feel?" Harry looked at the dead guard. "Hmm, I thought it'd be sadder, or more shocking. Oh well." Harry walked up to the Joker and snuggled in his chest. "Well shall we continue our little game of hide and go fuck?" Laughing, Harry just smiled. "No, time for us to go kill the rest of the guards and take their place." Finding the other guards wasn't too hard. Joker killed them all while Harry gathered their clothes. Fitting into the clothes was easy for Harry, Joker was a little harder, being 6 foot tall and bulging with muscle. Making slight alterations Harry fixed the uniform to fit him. "Well you are a special one." Joker whispered in his ear. "Come let's preheat my plan." Hours were spent on hosing down the place to burst into flame. The first floor was set to short circuit when the store tried to activate the games in the arcade, and then travel to each of the stores on the first level. Oils were spread in the kitchen ware department on the second floor and spread to the food court on the second level. The only tricky thing was to keep the janitors from cleaning up the mess before the plan could work. Joker had that covered. The janitors were to be fired for getting drunk and spreading the shit around. The gas was being safely hidden in the bottom of the drain pipes that leaked oils into. So they would have a nice bloom to them. Joker got his way because he planted c4 around the foundations keeping the mall up. Joker seduced his c4 into play.

The mall started opening and Joker and Harry kept the store clerks from cleaning it up, by saying the janitors were on their way. Harry was firing the janitors and framing them to the mall supervisor. The mall opened with a few wet floor signs and people began to pour in. Joker found Harry and took him to the first floor. "You ready?" Harry smiled and nodded. Two hours after opening and the mall was already packed. Joker broke the doors so no one could get out and Harry would seal all the emergency exits but one that would be sealed after they were out. The game that kept the plan from beginning was an outdated game that no one really liked. "Hey kid come here a minute." A small child came up to him, not bigger than a ten year old. "I'll give you ten dollar if you go the arcade and play that game no one else is play." The ten year old freaked out and ran to the arcade. Harry met the Joker and went the other side of the mall to light the fire there if the kid didn't play the game. Shortly after arriving though screams started coming from the other side of the mall and people were starting to flock to the other side of the mall. The Joker and Harry went out the emergency door and sealed it shut. They both went to the far side of the parking lot and watched as the place started to burn. Fire trucks and policed started to arrive and the Joker blew the whole place up after they stole a car.

The mall disappeared in the rearview mirror as they drove away. "Well you did it Harry, you're a full blooded killer." The Joker said laughing hysterically. Harry leaned in close to the Joker's ear. "Yeah, and soon, I'll be under the king as he fucks me nice and slowly." Harry licked inside Joker's ear as he swerved in the lane. "Oh my goodness, you are a dirty little boy. I will have to clean you up." The Joker stepped on the gas and they soon found his way to a warehouse. "Are we home?" Harry asked to Joker. "No, this is where I go to think alone. You are the first person ever to see my thinking spot." The Joker led him inside and to a small room with bright colors and pictures with big happy smiles. The room itself was fairly roomy and with a nice big bed in the far corner. "Quiet time starts now." The Joker said as he took off his shoes and laid in the bed after taking off his jacket and pants. His shirt and briefs were still on but those could easily be removed. Harry took off his shoes and pants and laid next to the Joker. Joker cuddled against him. "Why are you not losing the game?" Harry rolled over on the Joker straddling him. Harry took the Joker's hands and handcuffed him to the bed. "What do you think your doing?!" The Joker was pissed off. Harry had a little trouble getting his feet cuffed but managed. "Oh dear, I have the Joker cuffed to the bed and we are all alone. Should I call the police or batman to come get him?" Dramatically putting his arm over his eyes. "Or…should I play with the Joker, being as helpless as he is?" A sexual thrill shuttered through him as he said this. The Joker thrashed in the bed enraged. "You will regret this Harry!" Harry pulled the knife out of his pocket. "Will I?" The Joker paled even for him. "Now Harry, let's talk about this." Harry straddled the Joker again. "I don't want to talk though." Cutting off his shirt and tossing the knife aside.

"Why Joker, if I'm not mistaken, you were scared just now." The Joker was beyond pissed then. "I'll gut you and fed your balls to the dogs!" Harry kissed the Joker's neck. "Mmm keep going." Harry whispered into his ear. The Joker went on and on about how he'd kill him. Harry kissed lower and lower on the Joker's body after licking and sucking on his nipples. Licking the waist line of the Joker's brief line, Harry slowly pulled them down. Joker was half hard and still thrashing around. "Come on Joker, you know you're a little excited to be helpless and at my mercy." Joker started laughing. "I'll get you for this Harry." Harry licked the Joker's balls as he slowly stroked his dick. Joker was fully hardening. He quietly moaned and bucked in Harry's hand. "Mmm, there you go, relax and enjoy it." Harry licked up the Joker's shaft and licked around the tip of his dick. Joker was starting to precum and Harry licked it up. "Mmm, you taste as good as your tongue." Harry leaned up and kissed the Joker. Joker probed his mouth with his tongue. Harry sighed and let Joker in. "See this isn't so bad is it?" Harry asked licking his neck. "No, but I will get even." Harry looked at him annoyed. "Really? This is probably going to be a one time thing and you're bitching because I'm getting even after all your teasing?" Harry sat back and completely stopped touching the Joker. "Are you kidding, you have me tied up and horny as fuck and you're pissy because I'm not used to this?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Harry took the Joker in his mouth and sucked him all the way down. Joker wasn't small either. At least seven inches and all the way down Harry's throat. "Fuck!" Joker cried out as he bucked and fucked Harry's mouth. Harry worked him and worked him. Joker finally laid back down and Harry took over. "Fuck…stop…going to…blow…my…confetti." Harry knew Joker was about to come. "Well then blow it." Picking up the pace Joker whinnied and moaned. Arcing his back, Joker blew inside Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed all of his cum.

Catching his breath the Joker said. "Well guess you can release me." Harry shook his head. "Oh no, you'll be up and at it again. I'm not finished yet, and I will have a nice time fucking myself on your dick." Harry got up and fished around in his pack. He got a condom and some lube. "No, no, no, no. I'm fucking you the first time my way." Harry looked at him. "Really, is that why you're tied up and stripped naked?" Joker looked around. "Please Harry; I want to pop my weasel into you my way. I'll give you one free pass to tie me up again and do it, but not the first time. Please!" Joker was pleading. "Do you promise one free pass?" The Joker nodded, "I swear Joker if you're lying." Harry got the key and unlocked the handcuffs from his legs and hands. Joker grabbed a hold of him. "I told you were going to get it!" Joker had Harry in a chokehold. Elbowing him in the face the Joker released him. "What the fuck?!" The Joker tackled him. "You fucking asshole!" Harry kicked the Joker in the balls. "I knew you were fucking lying! God why did I even think I could trust you!" Harry grabbed his clothes and walked out. "You can't leave me!" Harry got his pants on. "I'm not; I just can't be around someone who can't even just once let someone else of the power. One fucking time Joker." Harry bent down to Joker in the eyes. "I just wanted one fucking time. I knew I'd never get it again. I just wanted you to know you could trust me. But I was wrong. You can't trust anyone." Harry turned to walk away and Joker grabbed his arm.

Tears streaked down his face. "Wait." Joker whispered. "No, let me go." Trying to shrug him off, but Joker just held on. Turning him around Joker cupped his chin to make him look at him. "Harry please." Harry just started bawling as he fell to his knees. Joker pulled him to his chest. "I…you know what? Okay. Come on. Tie me up again. It was kinda fun." Harry looked at him. "I'm not in the mood right now." Frowning the Joker sat back down next to him. "Come on cheer up. I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry slapped the shit out of him. "You're fucking ten times bigger than me! What the fuck did you think was going to happen? I'd just walk it off?!" Joker rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry." Harry punched a clean hole in the wall. "For fucks sakes Joker!" Pulling him back to his chest Harry calmed down enough to listen to Joker. "Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Promise." Joker did a scout's honor pledge. Harry giggled for a second. "Fine Joker, but I swear you do that again I might kill you. You're not going to beat me." Joker frowned again caressing Harry's cheek. "I swear I'm not going to hurt you again." Harry kissed the Joker gently. It quickly gained heat again and Joker pulled him back to the bed. "Come on cuff me." Joker begged even cuffed his feet and one hand. "I don't know you freaked last time." Frowning Joker looked down. Harry cuffed the other hand. "Come on get into it like last time." Harry smiled. "You sure?" Nodding eagerly Harry laughed. "Okay." Joker was halfway hard again after Harry cuffed him. Harry grabbed Joker's pale dick and stroked him till he was hard again. Harry ripped the condom out of the pack and rolled it on the Joker's dick. Lubing his ass up and stretching out his hole he moaned and sighed. Joker threw his head around trying to watch. "Come on let me at least watch." Harry shook his head. "Nope I just might even blindfold you." Joker thrashed a little. "Come on. No fair." Harry was impressed that the Joker was really getting into it. Harry got up and got the blindfold out.

Tying it on the Joker and eased himself down on the Joker's dick. Moaning and grunting as he did. "What's going on, are you hurting?" Harry said nothing. "Come on, this ain't funny Harry." Harry finally got down to the Joker's legs. "All seven inches inside me. God it feels weird but good." Joker smiled, "Yeah, you like that dick don't you?" Harry moaned as he raised up and back down slowly. "Uh huh." Setting a steady pace both him and Joker moaned and grunted. Getting a little faster as get was getting more used to the Joker's dick inside him, and teasing the Joker when he completely lifted off his dick just to slide back in. Fucking himself on Joker's dick was amazing. Just as he was about to get off, the door flew open. There stood Batman. "Are you fucking kidding?! Every time I'm about to get off, someone interrupts." Batman stood there was his eyes wide open. "Not this time." Harry got up and pushed Batman out the door and slammed it in his face. Climbing back on Joker, "Open your mouth Joker, I will get off." Shoving his dick down Joker's throat was somewhat easy. He couldn't deep throat like Harry, but damn he was good. "Damn Joker, you are a pretty good dick sucker." Harry started to moan and started to get close. He pulled his dick out and sat back down on Joker's dick. Riding him again he stroked himself. After about ten minutes Harry was closing in on cumming, Joker yelled out. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Arching his back again Harry lifted off the Joker's dick and ripped the condom off just as he came. Jizz hit Harry's hole and Harry came on Joker's stomach and hit his face a little; while yelling out "JOKER!" Sitting down on the Joker's hips while trying to get the feeling back in his legs, he unlocked the cuffs and Joker and Harry both wrapped themselves in blankets.

Harry went to the door and opened and saw Batman with wide eyes and a vacant look on his face. Harry slapped him and Batman blinked and looked at him. He shook his head and pushed Harry aside. "What did you do Joker?" Joker laughed hard and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well batsy I just got done being rode like a bull from that hot little twink right there." Joker pointed at Harry and Batman's mouth opened in shock. Shaking his head again. "Where were you earlier today?" Harry walked in front of Joker. "Well he came to my apartment, we went to the mall and then I rode him like the stallion he is. If you want I can show you how I did it. Oh what, you burst in and saw it." Joker and Harry laughed so hard they both fell to the floor. "So you didn't blow up an apartment complex or destroyed the megamall?" Joker stared at him. "Batsy, I did none of those things. I have been trying to get alone time with Harry here. No one would leave us alone so I came here. Twice actually." Harry and Joker fell to the floor again. Batman stared at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. Harry looked at Batman. "If you want you can join us. Two is company, threes a party." Joker pulled Harry to his chest and laid his head on his shoulder. "What do you say batsy? Misery loves company." Harry and Joker laughed again. Batman just turned away and left. "Well he's no fun." Joker turned him around. "Yes he is rather dull, but it wouldn't be fun if he wasn't a sour dick." Harry kissed the Joker. "Thank god your dick isn't sour." Joker pushed him to the wall. "Hmm I think you're just as tasty." Joker wiped his chin and chest and licked his finger.


End file.
